


Homecoming

by kgmkrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, canon disability, canon verse but only until 699, except for sasuke and naruto everyone is just kind of mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgmkrk/pseuds/kgmkrk
Summary: Everything is the same, except Sasuke is an omega now.Not that it matters when he cheats heat.(first chapter is only exposition, the smut comes later)





	1. Chapter 1

He is prepared.

It won’t be a problem.

_____________________

 

 His first heat came when he was 14, in one of Orochimaru’s hideouts. The shock about his second sex was overshadowed by the crippling pain that’s typical of a first heat. The snake grinned that creepy grin of his when he found Sasuke collapsed on his bedroom floor, shaking and panting.

 Being the sadist that he is, he left Sasuke to his own device. Sasuke stank up the place, triggering every alpha in the hideout to go into rut, which in turn agonized the omega further. Obviously no alpha was stupid enough to come near Sasuke or to make any offers. Sasuke didn’t kill but he _did_ mutilate. For four days the place was pungent with the smell of hormone, cum and sweat. No alpha was functioning properly, the betas were disgusted, and Sasuke was bed ridden. Thank god no one attacked them then. The only one who got any amusement out of the whole debacle was Orochimaru, who some miraculous how stayed unaffected the whole four days.

 Sasuke swore he’d kill the snake bastard himself.

 The moment he could walk again he slammed on Orochimaru’s door and demanded the bastard make him into not-an-omega. ‘But Sasuke-kun, do you know how rare a male omega is?’ he had replied. Sasuke proceeded to persuade him with logic. ‘Don’t you want your vessel to be strong? When you’re in this body do you want to get immobilized for days every three months? _How will I kill Itachi like this?_ ’

 Orochimaru had no choice but to agree. Sasuke would have to wait though. Orochimaru was never interested in the biology of the second sex, or of anything that couldn’t bring immortality, so it’d take him some time to figure out what to do. While he wait for it, Sasuke was given the basic omega’s essentials, scent blockers, suppressants, and a book on omega’s heat. Surpisingly, the book was the most useful. Granted, it was a bit too cutesy with drawn illustrations and bright colors all across the pages, but it was informative. School didn’t tell you to shove a dildo up your genital if you choose to spend your heat without an alpha. There were some questionable things that made Sasuke doubt the credibility of the book though. A small tidbit, on the chapter about self esteem, a did-you-know column at the corner of the page, read _, “Did you know, the great ninja Uchiha Madara was an omega? Rumor has it that the first Hokage, the most powerful man to have lived, was so infatuated with Madara that he stopped a war for him. Be proud of your omega status, maybe you’ll be the next one to bring the strongest man on earth to his knees with your omega charms_ _☆⌒_ _（＊＾_ _∇_ _゜）_ _v_ ”. It was obvious that the book was written by an omega civillian who preferred to romanticize rather than acknowledge the cruel reality of the shinobi history. Real ninjas didn’t speak of Uchiha Madara. When they did, it was in hushed whispers, of his powers and his eyes, not his ‘omega status’. Sasuke himself didn’t even know of Madara until recently, even though he was an Uchiha. To make a man so evil his own clan rejected his existence into a prime example of an omega was just plain wrong. What’s worse, they didn’t even mention his might, only his “omega charms”, like all omegas was good for was seducing alphas. And that chapter was supposed to be about self-esteem.

(Later, when Hashirama told him his story, a small part of Sasuke felt bad for doubting the book. God, Hashirama was so _whipped_.)

 Orochimaru took three months, only to tell Sasuke, right before his next heat, that it was impossible to change Sasuke to anything other than an omega. Before Sasuke could Kirin the whole compound to shambles, Orochimaru added that he could, however, make Sasuke’s heats go away. The scientist, if you can even call him that, had managed to create a suppressant so powerful that it can suppress all heats, immediately. It worked by cancelling out chemicals that trigger heats, but as a side effect it’d mess up the body’s hormonal balance, amplifying the user’s dominant emotion, which for Sasuke was grief, pain and hatred. Sasuke hardly saw it as a trade off. He needed to steep in hatred anyways. In the four days where Sasuke’s heat was supposed to be, people pretended not to hear the scream from his bedroom.

 

 True to his words, Sasuke killed Orochimaru. He took the formula and the remaining suppressants with him.

 

 True to his words, he killed Itachi.

 

 Omega, ninja, Uchiha, none of those things mattered anymore. He was hatred. He was vengeance. He was Itachi’s brother. That was all.

 

 Meeting Itachi again left him with more questions than answers.

 

 The first thing he noticed when he set foot on the battle field was Naruto. The idiot’s scent hit him like a punch to the face. Alpha. He allowed himself two seconds of headiness before he snapped out of it, and announced his plan to become Hokage.

 

 The war was a blur. So was the fight with Naruto.

 

 For the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt at peace. He still had questions, regrets, pain, but he allowed himself happiness now. He knew Itachi would have been proud. He’d leave the village again but he’d be walking the path of light this time. Naruto was the last to see him off. The idiot was not wearing his blocker again. He smelled warm, the way fresh sheets dried in the sunlight smelled warm. Sasuke hadn’t been taking his special supressants. That’s the only reason why he was this drawn to Naruto’s scent.

 

He stopped taking Orochimaru’s suppressant altogether. He had decided to let go of his past, it’d be a bad idea to keep torturing himself with nightmares.

(Sasuke didn’t want to dream of his brother. He didn’t want to think of the way Itachi smelled like dirt and rotten flesh the last time he had held him close. He didn’t want to remember his brother’s smile stained with blood and his gentle scent coated with iron.)

 

For the first time in years, Sasuke had to prepare for his heat.

 

_____________________

 

 He is spending the night in a ryokan. He has painkillers, food, seals that he wrote himself placed around the room to block his scents, seals around the ryokan to alert him if anyone dangerous comes close. He even has a vial of artificial alpha hormone that Orochimaru has graciously gave him as a parting gift. He is ready.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this writing style is a bit... choppy. I don't know why it came out like that. I think I was going for snapshots of phrases of Sasuke's life?  
> I'm not particularly proud of this fic, it doesn't bring me joy when I read it. But i did have fun writing it :D so here, please have it.  
> I tried to make a tone shift after he killed Itachi, but I don't know if it really came across. Please tell me m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's 1k+ words of Sasuke literally fucking himself, I have no excuse (nor any explanation).

The slight tingling at the base of his stomach signals it.

Sasuke sits down onto the futon and considers the small bottle in his hand. Artificial alpha pheromones invented specifically for Sasuke as a gesture of Orochimaru’s good grace. Despite having had the vial for months, he has never opened it for fears of the smell triggering unwanted omega responses. Now that the dreaded heat is mere minutes away, Sasuke figures this is as good a time as any. Alpha hormone should supposedly ease the intensity of an omega’s heat, and there’s no point in dragging out the wait anyways.

Pearly teeth clamp down onto the vial’s cork, popping it open. Immediately, Sasuke’s body reacts. A cramp pulls at his stomach as heat crawls up his spine. _Shit_. If he gets like this just from a whiff, what will happen if he actually _sniffs_ it? The wary omega drops the cork onto his palm and sets both items onto the floor. He grabs a towel, lays it across his lap then picks up the vial with his forefinger pressed into its opening. With a flick of his wrist, Sasuke effectively got the perfect amount of liquid on his finger. After he wipes it on the towel, he gets up to put the bottle away. The moment Sasuke stands, slick pools out of him. It’s hot and it’s sticky and Sasuke can feel it slides down the back of his thighs. It should be disgusting but when his hole instinctively clenches up to stop the flow, his knees buckles with wanton need and his mind conjures up an image of an alpha’s hand, tanned, big and rough, sliding up his thigh to trace the trail of slick, right up to where it’s the wettest, needies-

Not yet!

Sasuke’s head reels from the sudden snap back to reality. On shaky legs, he manages to bring himself to the corner of the room where his bag sits. He tucks the glass vial in and makes his way back to the futon. He turns off the light before stripping his clothes off. Touching himself in the light seems too…lewd, somehow. Too shameless. The moon is bright tonight, but still the only things visible in room are the sheen of Sasuke’s own skin and the hazy beam of moonlight streaming through the window.

Another wave of slick gushes out as he lies down on his back. He reaches for the hormone-coated towel, brings it to his nose and deeply inhale. Like this, when the scent is not overwhelmingly concentrated, it smells nice. It smells like damp moss on age-old tree trunks and wild flowers on a green earth floor. An ancient forest, as comforting as it is imposing. Sasuke shivers.

He lets go of the towel and turns his head sideways to nuzzle into the soft cloth. His hand is now free to roam downward, grasping a hardening member. A few firm strokes provide immense relief, but still not enough. So he slides his hand down further, fingers rubbing against dripping hole. Pale thighs involuntarily part wider as his hip jolt, eager for more friction. Instinct tells him to push a finger in, so he does.

A filthy squelch vibrates through the room as he slides the finger in, another wet sound as he slides it out, then in, out, in, out. It’s gross, it’s humiliating, it’s degrading, yet Sasuke has to bite down on his lip to stifle the moans, the obscene sounds turning him on even more. His cock bobs as he fucks himself on his finger, painfully swollen and in a dire need for attention. _God_ , maybe he should have accepted that arm, just for this, just to get off, because his dick feels like it’s gonna burst if it’s neglected for another second, but he _knows_ he will _die_ if he stopped thrusting his finger. Maybe when he comes back. Maybe when he comes back to the village, he’ll ask for that arm.

(No he won’t)

No, he won’t.

He deserves this. He deserves to suffer. After all that he’s done, after all that he’s put Naruto through. God, Naruto. That’s a thought, right? Naruto, Naruto, Naruto Naruto _naruto-_

Wait, no. He can’t do that. He can’t think of his best friend whilst masturbating. He can’t taint Naruto like that.

Where was he? Right, dick, anus, one hand. He has to compensate. So he shoves another finger in and thrusts faster.

It’s not enough. He nuzzles the scented towel again, breathing in its calming scent. It’s not enough. He starts scissoring himself. His toes curl at the new sensation. _It’s not enough_. If anything, it’s getting worse. The act feels like a preparation. _For an alpha_. His stomach clenches at the thought as his cock throbs, reminding him that yes, it still very much needs tending to. He needs hands, he needs an alpha. His two fingers are still spreading and closing and thrusting. He needs more. He needs help. Friction. Anything. _Anyone_.

At this point, he’s desperate enough. He has hoped it wouldn’t come to this. He takes his fingers out, wipes the slick off onto the futon. No guilt, since he’ll be washing it himself anyways (leaving evidence of his heat for some poor soul to clean up was never an option). He brings his hand to his chest, forms a shaky seal, and poof a clone into existence.

“Transform into someone,” he tells the clone. As long as it’s not himself he’s fucking, anyone will do. The room is too dark for Sasuke to see what shape his clone has taken, but that’s alright. He grabs his alpha towel and smothers himself with it. He closes his eyes then spread his legs, knees folded, thighs pressed close to sweaty chest. His clone knows what to do.

He feels hands snaking under his knees to rest on his inner thighs. Big and rough, just like his fantasy. He expected the clone to get right to it, to thrust wildly into him, but that doesn’t happen. Instead, the clone slides one hand down his thigh, to his ass, and with two fingers, wipes a straight line from his tail bone to the tip of his cock.

Sasuke gasps, at the sensation and at the _audacity_. _The fucking tease!_ Sasuke can poof it out of existence right here, right now, …but he won’t. The clone knows this. Sasuke hears something that sound suspiciously like a huff of laughter.

If Naruto was here, he would have laughed. Did Sasuke really expect his clone to be pleasant company when his personality is its own brand of Fucked-UpTM?

But Naruto is not here, and for that Sasuke is grateful.

“Get to it,” he growls.

Tease or not, a clone is a clone, it can’t ignore a direct order. It wraps its hand around Sasuke’s cock and strokes, the other hand grips his thigh, pressing it flush against his chest. Sasuke braces himself when he feels the blunt tip of a cock brushes against his hole. Without a word, the clone pushes in. Sasuke cries out in pleasure. Once the noises were out, there is no holding it back. Soon, the room is filled with mewls and moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, of one wet appendage sliding against another. As pleasure builds up, Sasuke can tell his climax is approaching. He lets go of the comforting towel to clutch at the clone’s neck instead. Might as well finish like an omega, loving “his alpha” and all that crap. He opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling, his clone still furiously pounding into him. He’s gonna cum any minute now. A sliver of light appeared on the ceiling. The wind is probably clearing the cloud away. The sliver gets wider and wider. At this rate the room will be filled with moonlight soon. Sasuke’s pleasure becomes more and more intense. When a wild thrust finds his prostate, Sasuke sees white. He lets out a silent scream as he squeezes his eyes shut and claws at his clone’s back. The clone palms his cock and rides him through his orgasm. He opens his eyes to a face illuminated by moonlight, scarred cheeks and eyes so blue that even the silver hue of the moon can’t taint them. It’s also the last thing he sees before he passes out from exhaustion.

 

_________________________________

 

So apparently he underestimated his heat. He passed out yesterday after ejaculating, which was extremely dangerous and risky.

He has taken a shower, washed the futon and dried it with a wind-style jutsu. His whole body ache.

He muses about what happened as he munches at a rice ball. Maybe it’ll get easier. Maybe yesterday was only the result of a heat delayed for too long. Sasuke can only hope. But at least he knows what he needs now. Artificial hormone, clones, blue eyes. Oh yeah, he has a thing for blue eyes. Didn’t he see a blue-eyed actor on a poster on his way to the ryokan? Maybe that triggered the transformation, but now that it happened, Sasuke knows for sure he likes blue eyes. That’s good, he’ll make his clone transform into blue-eyed strangers and have them look him in the eyes as they fuck him.

There’s a slight tingle at his stomach. Sasuke groans. One day down, three more to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, that _is_ my first time writing porn, how did you tell?  
> Also, artificial alpha hormone is not a thing I've ever seen before, so if you see that on some popular fic later, just know that I was here first ok?  
> (Psst, don't tell Sasuke, but that thing was made from Hashirama's cells. I got the idea from  
> [this "honest description of every hokage "video](https://youtu.be/-Q5cIzxTC5s?t=83). It's a good laugh. I'd recommend at least the part about Hashirama.)  
> Chapter 3 should be all about Naruto and Sasuke, but I'm not sure when it's coming either... I'm really sorry. Spring break is ending and all.


End file.
